User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/dont ask
WARNING: This blog contains strong language that is kept here to preserve the chat in its original form. It was wrong then and it's wrong now. Hello m9s. This was a random chat we had on sbfw... it's wonderful JackHackers: at long the mods is not here we don't have to follow the rules 5:44 Omgitskittykatty2: Lol alright 5:44 JackHackers: let's swear here 5:44 Calaz: i made a TITLE CARD FOR DOUBLE COMBO jack 5:45 JackHackers: thx 5:45 Calaz: k mother fuck er 5:45 JackHackers: THX MOTHERFUCK ER 5:45 Calaz: fuck fduckfujdfdf b' sdfe f gs gd fsdghwe h 5:45 Omgitskittykatty2: UNNCECESSARY USE OF THE WORD FUCK ER 5:45 Calaz: we can spam too dvhb gdq gwq efwq fg sda f wd fA F AdAG SDAG af 5:46 JackHackers: TROLOLOLLOOLLOOLLOOLOLLOLOLO 5:46 Calaz: lolz 5:46 JackHackers: FUCK FAG FAG GOTMOTHERFUCK 5:47 Calaz: fuck YEA 5:47 JackHackers: UPTOWN FUCK YOU UP UPTOWN FUCK YOU UP I SAID UPTOWN FUCK YOU UP UPTOWN FUCK YOU UP 5:48 Omgitskittykatty2: could you guys please stop, seriously 5:48 Calaz: nooooooooooooo shit sherlock nooooooooooooo shit sherlock nooooooooooooo shit sherlocknooooooooooooo shit sherlock nooooooooooooo shit sherlock nooooooooooooo shit sherlock nooooooooooooo shit sherlock fine 5:48 Omgitskittykatty2: i'm not a mod or anything but just because a mod isn't here doesn't mean you can curse and spam all you fuck ing wantywqdwvdwqwdvwp (geddit? it was an ironic joke) 5:48 Calaz: yes i gettrb itttuttuyrtuyw4yurtuhy i i i i i ii i a m m m 5:49 Cosmobo: I come back to normal chat and this is what I get. 5:49 Calaz: m m mm lol 5:49 JackHackers: ME NO STOP 5:49 Cosmobo: Everything seems normal here. Ok. 5:49 Calaz: then go lol not u cos 5:50 JackHackers: TROLOOOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOLOLOOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLO 5:50 Calaz: i see \ a troll never dies 5:51 JackHackers: YEAH SO FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF FUCK OFF 5:51 Cosmobo: What the hell is going on here?! 5:51 Omgitskittykatty2: ^ 5:51 JackHackers: THERE IS NO MODS HERE WE CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT 5:52 Cosmobo: Is this what chat turns into after dark? 5:52 Calaz: yep 5:52 Omgitskittykatty2: Okay someone has got to make a parody of We Cant Stop by Miley Cyrus 5:52 JackHackers: THEY DID 5:52 Omgitskittykatty2: about what people do when there's no mods 5:52 Calaz: we cant pop 5:53 Omgitskittykatty2: "There's no mods so we can do what we want" etc 5:53 Calaz: and die like a bALOOOOOn 5:53 JackHackers: WE CAN'T FUCK ING SHUT UP 5:53 Calaz: sorry bout dat 5:53 Omgitskittykatty2: God, no you can't can you @Jack 5:54 Cosmobo: @CalazandJack 5:54 JackHackers: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOONNONNONONONNNONOONNNONONONONONNNNO 5:54 Omgitskittykatty2: someone for the love of god screencap this whole thing 5:55 Cosmobo: Can I do that on a laptop? 5:55 Omgitskittykatty2: yeah, print screen 5:55 JackHackers: * JackHackers fuck up t-rexs and they get angry 5:55 Calaz: lol 5:55 Cosmobo: Where's that? xD 5:56 JackHackers: get in the speed of light rv 5:56 Calaz: "there seems to be no sign of intellenget life anywhere" 5:56 JackHackers: there is 64 beds 5:56 Calaz: true dat DAFUQ 5:56 Omgitskittykatty2: @Cos on my laptop it's right above shift It should say "Prt Scr" 5:57 Cosmobo: Thanks. 5:57 JackHackers: and you get you own room and hot tub and you own tv 5:57 Cosmobo: Got it. 5:57 JackHackers: just get in the fuck ing rv or we get eat by t-rex * JackHackers got the anti-gravity machice and lift calaz, kitty and cosmo and put them in the rv and drove away 6:00 Cosmobo: BRB 6:00 Omgitskittykatty2: k 6:00 JackHackers: ok bye calaz how many miles we need to go 6:01 Calaz: bACK idk 6:01 Cosmobo: I'm back. Has anyone killed themselves? No? Good. 6:02 JackHackers: ok, speed of light, over 160,000 miles per second we got to go around the earth 7.5 times a second 6:03 Cosmobo: You know that no ones listening to you right? 6:03 Omgitskittykatty2: @Cos rekt u m8 6:03 Calaz: lol 6:04 JackHackers: do you want faster then speed of light * JackHackers stop in Italy and hires a pizza cooker anyone up for pizza 6:06 Calaz: say what now 6:06 Omgitskittykatty2: what toppings 6:06 JackHackers: any toppings 6:06 Omgitskittykatty2: ok, pizza with kale and cheese then 6:06 JackHackers: pick a pizza all by yourself 6:07 Omgitskittykatty2: I'll pay, how much is it 6:07 JackHackers: it's free 6:07 Omgitskittykatty2: alright 6:07 JackHackers: here your 5 star pizza and best of all, he work with us and we don't have to cook Category:Blog posts